Barrier
by Mrs.Northman
Summary: Edward and Bella are having difficulties with their sexual frustrations. They come to an agreement that they both can live with until Bella is safely changed. When Bella has questions about her vampiric sexual experience, will her doctor be able to help?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Twilight, they are all Stephenie Meyers'.

A/N: Okay so this is my very first one shot. I was reading twilight to take a break when I got stuck on my other story and I came across some of the old "Hot Bitch" Contest entries. I had never really looked at Carlisle in that light before. I mean the fact that he was hot was just a given. Anyways, even after I moved on to other Twilight fic's I couldn't shake this story so I wrote it down in the hopes of being able to get back to Assent To Love. This one-shot is what I came up with. Please enjoy and review.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong." Edward pleaded as he looked at Bella's still form facing the window.

They had spent the day at the Cullen mansion. Though she wouldn't say it, Bella was hoping to get a glimpse of her pixie best friend. Ever since Bella agreed to let Alice plan the wedding she had hardly seen her, except for surprise fittings. Alice had long since stopped asking her opinion on different things.

The wedding was less than two weeks away now and after leaving the Cullen mansion she and Edward were lying in her bed wrapped in each other's loving embrace. Edward's kiss was a contradiction, it was both hesitant and enthusiastic, scared and triumphant. His hands roamed up and down her sides leaving goosebumps in their wake. Bella slipped her hands under Edward's shirt and began outlining the smooth curves of his back. She delighted in the way he felt as he shuddered under her warm touch.

She lightly slid her tongue over the smooth contour of his perfect bottom lip, gently asking for admittance. Edward moaned into her mouth but disregarded her silent request. Frustrated Bella tried again, this time more forceful as her tongue slid over Edwards lips.

He knew what she wanted, how could he not? In that moment everything in him wanted him to open his mouth and allow her entry but what if she accidently nicked herself on his teeth? Could he really allow that to happen? Didn't she realize how fragile she truly was? Did she even realize how he would never forgive himself if he let his own pleasure and hastiness to cause them to forgo the wedding because there would be no way that she would be able to be around her family without trying to drain them dry? No, he would be the strong one. He would do what he knew would quell her current thoughts. He would distract her.

He moved his lips more urgently over hers, making her heart flutter; and then he shifted his body over hers. He allowed himself one weakness and let his body graze hers with more friction then he would normally allow. He knew he succeeded when her heart, that was already fluttering, paused mid-beat and burst into a full on sprint. She moaned into his mouth and the force of her sweet warm breath invading his every sense was almost too much for him to handle...though if he were honest with himself he knew he could handle a lot more. But no, though he thought he were strong enough to go there he couldn't allow any situation where he could potentially fuck up. He allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth ever so slightly and ran over her front teeth before he broke away gasping for air to clear his head.

"God Bella," He gasped. "You are going to be the death of me." He declared.

Bella didn't respond she was unable to speak. She lay there gasping for air and hoping that the electric currents Edward called to her skin would go away so she could focus. Apparently she lay there too long because out of no where Edward spoke again.

"Are you alright love? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked. He didn't think that he put too much pressure on her but he scanned her body anyway just to be sure. She didn't seem hurt.

"Edward," She began. She took a deep breath so that her voice could be steady. "You are driving me crazy."

"What's wrong?" He asked as he looked at her quizzically. He could have sworn that he got her mind onto other things but maybe....

"I agreed to marry you and you've agreed to make me a vampire. Why are you still pulling away from me?"

He tried to give her an innocent look as if he didn't understand what she was talking about but her face hardened and he knew he was not going to be able to get away from this.

"You know why Bella." He huffed. "One misstep by me and I could hurt or even kill you." She sucked in a gust of air to protest but he talked over her. "After the wedding, when you are less breakable, we will do all that our hearts desire."

"Edward, I am not a little girl. I know the dangers in us being together so intimately and I am willing to risk it." She could see how he was about to interrupt her and so she talked over him just like he did her. "I think you are making this worse on us then it has to be. If we take it slowly then there shouldn't be a problem."

"You and I both know that it's not that simple Bella and I will not risk it. You are way too important to me."

"But Edward, can't you see that this is something that I need? I am a woman. A human woman. A teenaged human woman with strong urges. I need to be with you. I need to touch you. I need to feel you inside-"

"Bella!" Edward said before she finished her sentence and he lost his will. "It's too dangerous."

"But Edward, I can understand how we may not be able to go from kissing to making love in one night but how come we can't take this slowly? How come we can't acquaint ourselves with each others bodies?"

"Bella," Edward began but she interrupted him before he could voice anything more.

"Edward, we could start by just allowing our tongues in each others mouths. Then maybe we can try feeling each other up, over our clothes, and then maybe can slowly get rid of our clothes. We can desensitize you so that nothing is that big of a shock."

He looked at her dubiously, and in actuality it wasn't a bad idea. It would be a good way to ensure that he didn't hurt her.

Sensing a close victory, she kept talking. "Please Edward, this will satisfy both of our needs. I will be satisfied and you will be ensuring that you don't hurt me."

Edward thought more about it. It was such a good plan, he probably should have been the one to think about it; but this is not decent. This wasn't right. It isn't right for a man and a woman to be together before marriage. It would make the woman loose and the man a cad. No matter how good idea it is, it's just improper. It's just wrong. He thought the world and the universe of Bella. He could understand her frustration. She had seventeen years of being a virgin, he's had more than a hundred. He knew frustration like he knew his own face, but he wouldn't turn her into a whore for his own pleasure. She's worth more than that, and he just wished that she could see it.

"Isabella, I know that it sounds like a good idea but you are worth more than that; our relationship is worth more than this. Please know that I hear you, but I just can't deny what you really deserve. You deserve to lose your virginity in our marriage bed when neither of us has anything to fear or any reason to hold back."

"But Edward,-" She tried but she knew she had already lost when he called her Isabella instead of just Bella or love.

"No, Bella." He said firmly. "I am already loosing my soul to turn you. It's charred and mangled from my many sins but please don't let _this_ scar it too." He turned onto his back and watched the ceiling, unable to bring himself to watch the hope in her eye fade.

Tears began falling silently from her eyes. She heard his arguments and she understood but along with the words she heard _'I don't want you' 'You are not good enough for me yet' 'Let me change you so you can be good enough for me before I sully myself with your body' _along with it. Though the words were not there the feeling was, whether he intended it or not. She didn't want to cry but her body shook with the agony she felt at being rejected by him again. How much of this was she supposed to take? How long was he going to keep her dangling with his words when his body told her what he really felt. No she was not the prettiest girl in the world but was she that ugly and undesirable?

The second he felt her body shaking the bed with her silent cry he had her in his arms. He wished he could kill himself a thousand times for the pain and anguish that was now corrupting her beautiful face. She tried to move away from him but she was human and she was weak.

"Please let me go." Her voice shook as she continued her weak struggle against him.

"Never!" He replied. Was it just him or was there a double meaning in her words? Did he push her too far away? Did she no longer want to be his? This couldn't be. His lips crashed back onto her trembling ones and he kissed her earnestly.

She could feel the hunger and desire and love that he poured into his kiss. She wanted to lose herself in it, but she knew that when he pulled away from her again it would kill her. Knowing that, she still couldn't bring herself to break his urgent kiss. She didn't know if he had changed his mind or not but if he had she would do nothing to deter him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fisted her hands into his hair, trying to pull him impossibly closer.

He traced his tongue lightly over her bottom lip, tentatively asking for entrance. She moaned into his mouth as she granted him access and once again he lightly traced her front teeth before delving his tongue deeper into her mouth. She met his tongue and relished in its sweet and numbing taste as they gently began to dance together. She felt the appreciative rumble from his chest as she allowed his tongue to slowly explore the depths of her mouth.

He shifted his body from lying beside her to lying on top of her. She happily parted her legs for him and wrapped them around his waist. He gasped at the heat he felt emanating from her core. Her thin panties and pajama pants and his jeans and boxers did absolutely nothing about dampening the heat that emanated from her. The scent of her arousal assaulted his nose and another purr involuntarily came from his chest as he tried to reign himself in. But the way he purred did something despicable to Bella and her body reacted without her minds permission. Her hips ground into his making his buck against hers automatically.

She whimpered at the friction they created and she ground her hips again into his. He bucked against her again and all he wanted to do was to rip their clothes off and delve deep into the depths of her sweet, hot, pussy.

He froze. That thought brought him up short. He couldn't believe the thoughts he was having about her. He also couldn't believe he allowed himself to do such carnal and sinful things with her. True they still had their clothes on, but they were both just a twitch of his fingers from being completely naked. How did he even get here? If he lost himself this quickly and they were just grinding against each other then there is no way he'd be able to control himself when they actually had sex, it didn't matter how much they desensitized him because the desensitization itself could send him over the edge.

Bella could sense that she lost him as he froze in her arms. She tried to pull his face back to hers but there was just no moving a vampire that didn't want to be moved. She tried to grind her hips against him, but he was already too far gone. She was proved right when he unhooked her legs from behind him and then fell to the side with an unnecessary huff.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward said as he threw an arm over his eyes. He was so disappointed in himself. "That was so very inappropriate. I promise to never disrespect you like that again."

Bella couldn't believe it. How could he do that with her and then say those things? She didn't feel like she wanted to die, no, she felt like she wanted to punch something. Rage crashed through her body like a title wave and once again she began to shake but this time it wasn't from trying to contain her pitiful sobs. This time it was because she was so enraged that she couldn't decide what to do and her body shook with the possibilities. She jumped out of bed and was facing the window but she didn't know what to do next. Her body wanted to do so many things that it overwhelmed her mind.

He felt her shaking again but this time he didn't draw her into his arms. She must be trying to contain her disgust for his lack of strength and will. He would give her a few moments and then he would wrap her in his arms. Besides, he needed a few more moments to figure out just what the hell he'd been thinking. He knew what she wanted and he hated what he did. He was not a cruel man but here he was unable to stop himself from hurting her over and over and over again. Well no more. He wouldn't continue to keep hurting her like this. He would no longer initiate something he knew was impossible until she was changed.

Then he felt her body go rigid and still next to his and he looked over just in time to see her leap from the bed. Her hands balled into fists and her body was trembling all over. He had never seen her like this before. He called to her but she didn't react. He begged her to tell him what was wrong but he still got nothing. He got up and put his hand on her shoulder and she growled. She honest to goodness growled just as good as any vampire he'd met.

She spun around and out of his grasp on her shoulder. "Don't touch me." She said. Her voice was low and dangerous.

He was completely shocked. "Bella please, I'm so sorry."

"Is it fun to play with the human like that?" She spat. "Is that what you want, to see how far you can push me before I snap?"

"No of course not." He pleaded. His face crumpled into total despair and he reached for her again. It felt like someone stabbed him in the heart when she stepped away from him again.

"I said don't touch me." She seethed. She watched the horror and despair battle for dominance on his face and her overwhelming rage crumble into just her hurt and pain. She became numb inside. It wasn't anything like what she experienced when he left her; it was just her body's way to cope with the fact that she would have to wait until she was a vampire. "This hurts me." She said.

He winced at the hurt in her voice. He couldn't believe that he was the one to put it there...again. "I'm so sorry." He lamented.

She nodded her head. She knew that he wasn't being intentionally cruel to her but that didn't make the hurt go away. "I know you are." She replied; and the continued with words she never thought she would utter to him. "Please leave Edward."

His pain was kicked aside into horror and his mouth fell open. It took him a full minute to comprehend what she was saying. "Bella no please, please don't break up with me. I know I screwed up but we can fix this. Please let's fix this together."

"Edward I'm not breaking up with you." She said, horrified at how he could possibly think that. "I just want you to leave tonight, you can come back in the morning. I just need some time to think by myself."

"Oh, don't ever scare me like that again." He said after visibly relaxing. She could pinpoint the exact moment that he realized that though she wasn't leaving him they still had a big rift between them because his shoulders slumped and he had a look of hopelessness on his face. He nodded. "I really don't want to leave but I will if that's what you need."

"It's what I need." She assured him. "I will see you in the morning?" She asked to reassure both him and herself.

"Of course." He replied. "At the usual time, or do you want to sleep in since it's the weekend?"

"No, the usual time is fine." She replied. He nodded and then took an unneeded breath. He stepped closer to her to kiss her goodnight like he always did but felt another stab as once again she stepped away from him. "Please Edward, after tonight I couldn't stand it; I'm not saying ever, just not right now."

He tried to hide the hurt but it didn't work and they both felt the others pain. Instead of kissing her he gave a short bow and then launched himself out the window. Bella stood there for a few moments, looking at the place he disappeared to in the forest and then walked back to her bed. She turned put on her headphones and started her CD player that still had the CD he made her with her lullaby on it. She pressed repeat so that her lullaby would play over and over and then she got into bed and closed her eyes. She thought over and over about Edward and their relationship. She thought about how they got into this messed up situation, and she thought of how they could get out of it. She thought over and over and over until she fell into a fitful and uneasy sleep.

Edward didn't go home when he left Bella's and he thought she knew him well enough to know he wouldn't. He watched her dark window from a distance, something he hadn't done since the first time they met, thinking of how they got to where they are and how they could possibly get out. It made him feel better and slightly more confident in the strength of their relationship when he realized that she set her lullaby on repeat and fell asleep listening to it. She didn't sleep well but he fought like hell to respect her wishes to stay away until it was time to pick her up in the morning. He began to look at it like his punishment for the way he behaved.

The next morning after Charlie left Edward climbed back into Bella's window. He didn't go to her like he wanted but sat in the rocking chair and waited for her to wake. When she did she automatically looked for him beside her and when he wasn't there her head dropped. He couldn't bear to see her in anymore pain than she was already in so he cleared his throat to draw her attention. Her eyes lit up when she saw him and she flew out of bed and into his lap before her mind registered what her body did. He hugged her tightly, relishing in this moment of peace that he knew wouldn't last.

"You came back." She whispered.

"Of course I did love, I always will."

They sat there together wrapped in each others arms. They both knew that they needed to talk but neither wanted to interrupt this moment of peace before the storm that would no doubt be coming. They sat there until her body began to make its needs known. With a loud sigh she gathered clothes and her toiletries bag together and headed into the bathroom for her morning routine. When she got back he was still sitting there in her rocking chair and she was hit with a moment of deja vu. He opened his arms to her in an invitation but she shook her head and walked over to the bed. He tried not to let the hurt show but once again he failed.

They needed to talk and she was going to have enough of a hard time doing that while looking into his beautiful face, she wouldn't be able to function right if she sat in his lap. They regarded each other for another moment before she spoke. "We really need to talk about last night, and about what it means for us."

He nodded and waved his hand for her to continue and she did. She voiced her hurt and thoughts and opinions and he voiced his. They fought and screamed at each other. She cried and he held her. They fought and bargained and screamed some more. She shed many more tears and he wanted to even though he knew he couldn't. He laid out his concerns and self doubt and hate before her and together they addressed each issue. She laid out her issues with self worth and what it did to her when he pushed her away and what last night did to her. They yelled and fought and screamed some more as both were standing strong.

But in the end Edward got his way because in the end she could deal with her own hurt but she could not deal with his. His pain and torment cut her deeply and she would spend the rest of eternity frustrated if it meant that he didn't spend eternity tormenting himself. They came to a tentative agreement and they both laid down boundaries that they could live with. He agreed to french kissing her regularly and she agreed not to push them forward until after she was changed. They were both protecting their relationship and their sanity.

The days passed and they went on in their relationship. Alice and another fitting for everyone and people began to pour in from out of town. The whole town was buzzing with excitement over the big wedding event. Bella was shocked to find out that there were false invitations floating around for people that had not been invited. Everyone wanted to come and if she hadn't put her foot down everyone would have been able to come if it were up to Alice.

The slight numbness never faded from Bella but it was okay. She had gotten used to it because it was a necessary part to maintaining her relationship. It kept her from going back on her word and trying to push things sexually with Edward. She had come to terms with being a virgin until she was changed but it raised a few questions for her. She didn't even think about asking Edward because she was too embarrassed and she didn't know how he would act. She didn't think she could take it if he reacted negatively. She went to talk to Alice a few times but Alice was never at home anymore. If it didn't relate to the wedding then it didn't matter to Alice. She was never one to talk to Rosalie and that was one person that she was happy to skip over. She couldn't talk to Esme because he felt like a second mother and let's face it, who ever wants to have a sex talk with their parent? She was too shy around Jasper because they hadn't grown that close in their relationship together; and Emmett would just laugh at her. That only left one person Carlisle.

Sure he was sort of like a second father, but not really because she still had Charlie around where as Renee was no where in sight. Even when Bella was still living with Renee she had been no where in sight...hence the move to live with Charlie. No, Carlisle was more like a cool older brother, or the nice and cool friend of your big brother was always sweet to you even when your brother was being a jerk. Besides all that, technically Carlisle was her doctor; and if you couldn't ask your doctor a sexual question, then who could you ask?

It was three days before the wedding and Bella and Edward were sitting on the couch together watching a movie with Jasper. Alice was gone with Esme making last minute arrangements while Rosalie and Emmett were otherwise engaged. Carlisle was at the hospital and Bella had summoned the courage needed to speak with him when he got home. She didn't know what he was feeling from her but Jasper kept throwing odd looks her way and each time he did Edwards arms flexed around her before relaxing again.

Finally Carlisle came home and joined them in the living room; he mussed her hair as he passed by to sit next to Jasper. It was now or never time.

"Carlisle, I know that you just got home from work and you must be tired and want to relax but do you think that we could talk?" Bella asked tentatively as she bit her bottom lip.

Carlisle regarded her for a moment a little amused at how she thought of them as so human that they could get tired. "Sure Bella, shall we go to my office?"

"Actually, could we go somewhere else so that we can have some privacy, this is kind of personal?" Bella blushed.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yes," She assured him. "It's just that you're my doctor and I have some questions for you."

"No problem Bella." Carlisle said, instantly shifting back into doctor mode. He stood up and ghosted upstairs for his medical bag and then to the door.

"Are you sure you are okay love?" Edward asked. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No Edward I'm fine, and this will be embarrassing enough with just Carlisle. It will be impossible with you there, but I promise that nothing is wrong. I just want to have a talk with my doctor."

Edward looked at her uncertainly but then turned his head towards Jasper and Bella knew that Jasper was communicating with Edward with his thoughts. Whatever he thought to Edward did the trick because the next second he focused on Bella again.

"Okay love." Edward said as he kissed her forehead. "If you're sure that everything is alright."

"I promise everything is. I wouldn't keep anything from you if something bad were happening." She saw Jasper nod to Edward though she was sure she wasn't supposed to. Edward kissed her forehead again and then let her up.

Bella got up and walked over to Carlisle who was patiently waiting for her by the door. He opened the door for her and they both left. He placed his arm around her and gave her a reassuring smile because even though he wasn't empathic or a mind reader he was good at reading body language and right now Bella's was saying that she was petrified. They climbed into Carlisle's convertible and they were off. He waited until he was out of range of the house before he spoke.

"Where would you like to go Bella?" He asked gently. "We could go to my hospital office if you like."

"Uh no thanks." She replied. "Even though I'm sure no one will overhear me I don't think I want to be around people for our discussion."

"Okay," he replied glancing sideways at her. He cocked his eyebrow questioningly when he saw her blushing. "So where do you want to go?"

"Actually I was wondering if you knew how to get to Edward's meadow? That place really relaxes me."

"Yes I do." Carlisle replied. He pulled off the highway that leads into town and pulled into the forest that surrounds the highway. He made sure that his car was far enough inside that it couldn't be seen from the road, that way it wouldn't draw any unwanted attention.

They both got out and Bella followed Carlisle to the trunk. He opened it to reveal a spare tire and a jack along with a cooler, lighter fluid, and two blankets.

"I use it to transport blood when there's a need." Carlisle said, answering the questioning look Bella was giving the cooler.

He grabbed a blanket and closed the trunk. He wasn't sure what Bella wanted to talk about but he wanted her to be comfortable on the soft ground.

"Uh am I going to need my medical bag?" He questioned. "Or is this going to be a discussion only?"

"You don't need it." Bella said with a blush that colored even her neck. "It's just a talk I promise, no check up necessary I promise.

Carlisle nodded and walked back to the driver's side to deposit his medical bag back in the car. Once he locked the doors again he turned back to Bella.

"I can carry you in my arms and you can hold the blanket as I run or I can hold the blanket and you can ride on my back." He told her.

"I think I will ride on your back, that's how I usually ride with Edward."

"Okay." He replied and then faster than she was able to see Carlisle grabbed her and gently slung her over his back. He waited a moment for her to realize where she was and as she tightened her grip around his neck he took off to Edward's meadow.

Everyone in the family knew where it was but they respected it as a place where Edward, and now Bella, goes to think and get his mind together. They all had places like that, so they all knew the sanctity of it.

They reached the meadow in less than five minutes. Carlisle gently placed Bella on her feet but he held onto her until she nodded that she had her bearings. The last thing they both needed was for her to fall and hurt herself...though this was a flat surface with nothing to trip over. They both knew that having nothing to trip over never stopped Bella from tripping.

Carlisle spread out the blanket and then gestured for Bella to sit. She took off her shoes and then stepped onto the blanket and sat. Once she was seated, Carlisle kicked off his shoes and sat in front of her. He waited for her to speak and she waited until the correct words went through her mind.

"You can talk to me about anything you know Bella." Carlisle said placing a hand on her knee and squeezing gently.

Bella let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding and placed her hand over his and smiled tentatively.

"I know Carlisle. I was hoping that speaking to you as my doctor would lesson my embarrassment but it hasn't."

"Bella we are both adults here, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I am here for whatever it is you need to talk about.

"Thanks, Carlisle." Bella said. She took another deep breath as she thought about how to phrase her question. He stayed quiet and gave her the time she needed to get her thoughts straight.

"Edward and I had a big fight last week." She began. She didn't look at Carlisle's face but instead focused on his hand that was still on her knee, giving her silent support. "I'm sure that it's no secret that I want to have sex with Edward and he's too scared to do anything more than kiss me."

Because she wasn't looking at him in the eyes he gave her knee another light squeeze to let her know that he was aware and to also bid her to keep going.

"Well I guess that it all came to a head and I asked him to leave. Not permanently; just for that night because I needed to think about us and our relationship." She huffed at the unpleasant memories. "Anyways, Edward came back the next morning and we talked and fought and pleaded and cried until we got everything out in the open." She chanced a glance at Carlisle face and found his eyes burning with sympathy and understanding. This gave her the encouragement she needed to keep going. "Well maybe it was only me crying but you get my point."

Carlisle laughed lightly at her attempt to keep the mood light instead of at the joke she was trying to make but it seemed to help her speak more freely so he didn't question it.

"Anyway we setup some new rules and boundaries so that neither one of us will keep hurting the other. Basically we agreed that we would stay virgins until after I was turned. This is what I need to talk to you about."

They looked at each other expectantly. He was expecting her to keep going so that he would know exactly what she wanted to know from him. She was trying to will him to guess where she was going with this so that she didn't have to speak the words.

"Uh Bella, I'm sorry but it seems as though you and Edward have worked things out. I'm not sure what it is you wanted to talk to me about." Carlisle finally said.

"Well when I am a vampire my body will freeze exactly the way it is at the moment." Bella said. Carlisle nodded and she continued. "Well if I am a virgin then won't my hymen freeze intact also?"

Understanding dawned on Carlisle's face and Bella thought that if he could blush he would have been. However in the next second Dr. Carlisle came out.

"This is true but when you and Edward have sex, he will break through the hymen."

"But because I am a vampire won't it just heal afterwards, the same way as if my arm was broken in half it could be healed?" Bella asked. Now that the initial words were out her worry flowed from her.

"This is true." He conceded.

"So basically every time Edward and I have sex, I will have to go through the pain of breaking my hymen over and over and over again for all eternity?" Bella asked; in her fear her words flew out of her mouth before she had a chance to edit.

"Yes," He replied, he could see her fear of every sexual experience feeling like the first time...and hurting like the first time too. When she becomes a vampire every feeling will be amplified a thousand fold; that would include the pain she felt every time Edward pushed through her hymen. Of course that may be lessened the more turned on she is but she will still feel it every time. "I'm afraid that unless you are willing to feel that discomfort for the rest of your existence you are going to need to break your hymen."

Bella looked crestfallen. Carlisle had uttered the words that she feared he would. He saw the look on her face and gently squeezed her knee again.

"Why don't you tell Edward your position? Surely he would want to spare you from this."

"I would Carlisle except that a part of our agreement would be that I didn't pressure him about sex until I was turned."

"I know my son, he would never want you to be in pain because of him. You should talk to him."

"I can't go back on my word. We both promised. I was hoping you would give me some options."

He could see her desperation in her eyes and his heart went out to her. He didn't agree with his son's decision to remain chaste until Bella was changed but it wasn't his relationship that was on the line. "Have you tried masturbation? You can break the barrier yourself."

"I've tried but my fingers are not long enough." She blushed furiously. "I can't even feel the barrier."

"What about a vibrator or dildo?" Carlisle questioned. As sexually frustrated as she was surely she would have some kind of toy.

"I'm not allowed into _those_types of stores and I don't have a credit card so I can't order one online."

"Hmm I see you dilemma." He mused. "I am surprised that Alice hasn't swooped in to solve your problem."

"Alice who?" Bella retorted. "If I hadn't had a picture of us together I don't think I would be able to remember who she was."

"You have a very good point." Carlisle laughed. "I can count the number of times that I've seen her since you agreed to let her do your wedding on one hand."

"I've seen her even less. You would think that I would be able to see her more often because I'm the bride, but how wrong I was for that thought."

"What if I went into one of the specialty stores and bought you a...toy?" Carlisle offered.

"That could work, but could you do it now? If we disappear off again with each other again then there would be no stopping Edward. He will think that I was lying when I said that there was nothing wrong with me."

"You are very right." Carlisle said as he got to his feet. "I don't move, I will be right back."

With vampire speed he put his shoes back on and then disappeared into the forest in the direction of Port Angeles. It didn't hit him that he was going into a sex shop to buy his teenaged soon to be daughter in law a vibrator so that she wouldn't have to suffer through sex for eternity until he walked into the rated x store. He laughed at himself as he made his way to the dildo and vibrator section. He tried to find one that was closest to Edward's size (he remembered from when Edward was a new born and he had to help him get dressed), but there wasn't any. He did see some that were about his size but decided against it thinking that it was too much for her first time out. He ended up choosing one that was the next size down because that's as small as they got before they were ineffective for his purposes. He quickly paid for his purchase and then made his way back to Bella, who was lying out on the blanket watching the clouds pass by in the sky.

"That was fast." She commented as she sat up when he cleared his throat to alert her to his presence.

"I'm glad I'm not getting slow in my old age." He chuckled. "Here, this will work for you." He said and he handed her the plain brown paper bag that hid his purchase. "Shall we go back now?"

"Actually, can we stay a bit longer?" She blushed when she saw Carlisle's questioning gaze. "I would rather do this out here where it's in the open and the wind is here to defuse the scent of my blood when I do this. If I do it in my room, that is if I could manage to get Edward away from me for more than five minutes, then Edward will know what I've done and the smell of my blood will make it hard for him to be there with me. I don't want to make it harder than I have to."

"Fine, I will just be...a yell away. That way you can have some privacy."

"Thanks."

"No problem." And with that Carlisle was gone.

Bella took a deep breath and lay back down on the blanket Carlisle provided. She picked up the brown paper bag and opened it and was surprised at how big of a dildo Carlisle bought. Was it his choice or are all dildo's about this size? She looked at it dubiously as she wondered if she would be able to get the dildo inside her to begin with.

Carlisle stood out of Bella's sight but that didn't mean that she was out of his. He knew he shouldn't be spying on her but he couldn't help himself. The thought of sweet and innocent Bella pleasuring herself with a dildo he bought was almost as enticing as if he were the one pleasuring Bella.

Where in the hell did that thought come from? He had never seen Bella in a sexual way but for some reason that switch had flipped in his mind and no matter how much he begged himself it was not switching back. She seemed to be frozen on the ground as she looked at the size of the dildo. It was definitely a good thing that he refrained from buying one that was equal to his girth. He just noticed what Bella was wearing. Not her usual Jeans and a t-shirt but a blue and yellow plaid spaghetti strapped dress that came down to her ankles. It was light and flowing.

Bella sat up and worked her dress up until it was completely off. Her dress had a built in bra so she didn't feel the need to wear one. She took what seemed to be her hundredth deep breath and took off her blue silk panties and then laid her naked body back down on the blanket. A light breeze blew and her nipples hardened in reaction. This wasn't her first time masturbating. How could it be when she was dating someone as gorgeous and sexually repressed as Edward? She usually had to wait until their family hunting trips to do it but she still got it done. Now however she was too nervous about it hurting to really be able to turn herself on.

"Bella is there something wrong?" Carlisle called to her.

"Um, yeah." She replied. "I don't think that this is going to work. This thing is just too big. It's going to hurt me."

Carlisle's soft chuckled drifted to her on the light breeze. "You need to relax Bella. Think about Edward and his hands touching you. His lips on your body."

"That's what I've been trying to do but it's just not working." Bella huffed. The numbness that her body placed on her wouldn't allow even the thoughts of Edward's touch to excite her. "I can't do this, there's something wrong with me."

"Yes you can Bella, and there is nothing wrong with you." Carlisle's rebuke came.

"No," Bella sobbed. "I'm broken. I can't even pleasure myself. If I don't want me why would Edward?"

Carlisle didn't think about what he was doing. He just saw that Bella was upset and his natural reaction is to comfort her. He flitted over to her before her sobbing sentence was even over and he wrapped her up in his arms.

"Shhh, don't say that Bella. Of course Edward wants you, how could he not? You are beautiful and smart and caring and just plain lovable." Carlisle soothed. "You are not broken, you are just stressed. Try not thinking of you and Edward. Try a fantasy. Bella is too stressed for this so get outside of Bella. Be somebody else."

She was trying to focus on his words, she really was but she was becoming all too aware that Carlisle was holding her in his arms and she was completely naked. Her head was on his shoulder and he was rubbing soothing circles in her lower back. Her breath caught in her throat right after a low moan escaped her lips. Carlisle seemed to freeze under her immediately. Holy freaking cow! Did she really just moan into Carlisle's neck as he was trying to soothe her? Yes she did. Fuck.

"Bella?" Carlisle said as if making sure that sound came from her even though he knew that there was no one else around.

She slowly moved back so that she could see into his eyes. He exhaled as their eyes met, trying to keep control of himself, but he saw Bella close her eyes and inhale his expelled breath and moaned again. This time she didn't seem to realize she did it. Her eyes opened again but they were hooded with lust and she bit her bottom lip because he knew she didn't know what to do.

He saw some recognition in her eyes as they began to grow with horror. She turned away from him and tried to crawl out of his lap but as she moved her body slipped and she moved right over his very hard and very big dick. A deep growl escaped from Carlisle. It was deep and guttural and predatory and pleasure all wrapped into one. It was definitely something she had never heard from Edward before. The sound elicited so many responses in her body she froze, not knowing what to do.

In the end Carlisle made the decision for her as he pulled her body back against his lap causing friction between them and making them both moan. She turned her head back to him and he captured her lips with his. Her body reacted immediately and she wrapped her arms around his neck, fisting his golden locks in her hands. He flicked his tongue across her bottom lip and she eagerly opened to his silent request. He thrust his tongue aggressively into her mouth. This was definitely not the timid kiss of Edward. Carlisle wasn't afraid and that knowledge went straight to her core.

She moaned again into his mouth, eliciting a rumble from his chest. Carlisle let his hands roam over her soft body. When his thumbs glided over her nipples the rumble intensified when he felt how hard they already were. She whimpered into his mouth as he began to play with them. He gently stroked them and pinched them lightly at first and then a little harder. She shuddered under his touch and she could feel the smile on his lips. She ground her hips into his eliciting another deeper growl from him and she smiled right back into his lips, happy that she had that effect on him.

His hands moved further south, feeling the gentle warmth from her skin as it heated up. She was panting but he still didn't break their intense kiss instead he let her breathe around his lips and he relished in her sweet scent every time she exhaled her warm breath in his mouth. He grabbed her hip firmly with one hand and let the other continue to her slick folds. As soon as his fingers encountered her wetness his hips bucked upward and a lusty growl escaped his mouth and he broke their kiss. He looked at his hand and how it glistened with her dripping juices and the lusty growl intensified in his chest as he looked back into her eyes as she was still trying to catch her breath.

"Mmm, you are so fucking wet Bella, is this all for me?" Carlisle purred. Bella nodded. "Say it. Tell me who all this sweet nectar is for." He commanded.

"For you." Bella panted. "It's all for you Carlisle. Please don't stop touching me."

"I wouldn't dream of it sweet Bella." Carlisle replied. He brought his wet hand up to his mouth and licked her juices away. He shut his eyes in ecstasy and purred loudly. When he opened them again she knew that she was in trouble, but she couldn't find it in her to get scared or to even try to get away.

He lowered his hand back to her slick folds and gently let them explore. She was still sitting across his lap and she happily opened her legs further for his wonderful touch. He reclaimed her mouth and delighted in the whimpers that escaped her as he rubbed slow circles on her clit with his thumb. He let his middle finger tease her opening, sliding it barely inside and then pulling it out over and over again.

"Please Carlisle." Bella whimpered as her hips bucked, trying to get his finger to go deeper.

He happily obliged as he slid his middle finger all the way into her, he made sure to keep circling his thumb over her clit as he did so. Bella moaned loudly, breaking away from Carlisle's intense kiss. She let her head fall back as she tried to make sense of the feelings Carlisle was creating in her body. Never when she touched herself had she ever felt like this before. She felt a tightening in her stomach as he continued his ministrations and she looked at all the clouds in the sky, seeing everything and nothing at the same time.

"Come for me Bella." Carlisle murmured as he slipped another finger in side her, slowly stretching her for what was to come later.

Bella looked away from the sky and focused on Carlisle's beautiful black eyes, with just a hint of honey around the edges. Once their eyes were locked, neither one could look away. Bella's moan grew louder as the tightening in her stomach grew. She began chanting a sweet song of Carlisle's name that made his dick twitch. He wanted to claim her now but he couldn't do that to her, he would ease her into this.

He slid another finger into her, making her cry out to him. "Come for me sweet Bella." He repeated to her. Before he realized he was doing it, he leaned forward and kissed her again. He took her bottom lip in his mouth and suck gently. He knew that she was scared and therefore fighting what she was feeling but he would win this. He purred into her mouth and increased the pressure on her clit as he rubbed it back and forth a bit faster. He pulled his fingers almost all the way out and then shoved them back in. He felt her barrier right before her muscles involuntarily closed down on his fingers and her entire body began to shudder as her orgasm tore through her body. She screamed his name over and over as her chest heaved and she came on his hand.

He eased up but didn't stop his ministrations. No, she needed to be relaxed even more though she was turning to putty in his hands. She began to whimper when she realized that he was not stopping his hands movements causing aftershock after aftershock to rocket through her. After another minute he used his free arm to gently move her off of him though he was careful to not disrupt the steady rhythm of his other hand. When she was no longer sitting in his lap but on the blanket he gently pushed on her shoulder indicating that he wanted her to lie down and she complied.

The hand that was moving within her was beginning to warm up from the intense heat of her hot core. He kissed her lips lightly and then moved to her neck. He nibbled with his lips down to her breasts where he took her left nipple into his cool mouth and swirled his tongue over it. Bella was completely incoherent, nothing that passed through her lips was making sense but it pleased him just the same. She arched her back and grabbed handfuls of his thick blond hair, trying to pull his mouth further onto her breast. He let go of her nipple, and she made an unhappy sound, and then licked his way over to her right breast and began again.

She began chanting his name again and his erection was straining painfully in his pants. He knew that if he didn't do something soon he just may tear right through the fabric of his pants; but this wasn't about him right now, so he would have to chance it. He knew by the way that her body began to have slight tremors and the way her heartbeat sped up that she was beginning to get close. She had already came on his hand and this time he wanted her to fill his mouth so reluctantly he let go of her pert nipple and continued to lick, kiss, and nip with his lips down her stomach until he reached her hot center.

Bella was completely lost in her pleasure. She never knew anything could have felt so good. When he took one of her breasts into his mouth and then the other she couldn't even form a thought let alone say and words. His hand still moved diligently inside her, stretching her for the dildo, but she knew that she didn't want the dildo inside her anymore, she wanted Carlisle. She didn't want her first time to be with a fake instrument that was used to simulate something that she had for real with her. Was he moving lower? Why did he let go of her breast when it was feeling so good? She felt that familiar tightening in her stomach again and this time she wasn't scared of it. She welcomed it. She would give it a parade if it were possible. Her breath hitched in her throat when she realized through her pleasurable haze that his lips just went past her belly button.

He kissed her hip bone and looked back up to see Bella staring back at him. Her eyes were wide in surprise and he grinned at her wickedly before replacing his thumb with his tongue before she knew what happened. She let out a loud cry that echoed off the surrounding trees as his tongue swirled around her swollen nub. If it were even possible her sweet juices flowed even more freely under his experienced tongue. He pulled his fingers from inside her and she whimpered at their loss. He spread her legs even further apart as he moved his tongue's attention from her nub to teasing her entrance. Her hips bucked violently against his mouth and he had to place one hand on her hip to keep her on the blanket. He thrust his cool tongue into her making her cry out his name and he gently explored her delectable pussy. Every cry from her lips egged him on as he intensified his tongue's movements trying to drive her back to incoherency. He pulled his tongue out of her and thrust his three fingers back in so that his tongue could attack her nub all over again.

"Oh, Carlisle yessss! Pl-please yess! Oh god!" Bella began to scream as his tongue and fingers pushed her ever closer to that golden edge. He moaned onto her swollen nub and that was enough to shove her over that golden edge and she happily fell crying out his name and pleads to God over and over.

"I need you inside me now." She huffed as she tried to catch her breath...unsuccessfully. She clawed at his clothing but Carlisle reached for the dildo. "No, I don't want that fake thing. I want the real you, please Carlisle."

He froze mid reach and studied Bella's face. He knew that he had already gone way too far with his future daughter-in-law but when he saw the utter need on her face the last bit of his nonexistent will crumble. He stilled her frantic fingers and nodded to her. She let out a deep breath trying to regulate herself before she passed out. When she finally seemed to be okay he kissed her gently and then stood up before her.

He pulled his cashmere sweater over his head to reveal his rock hard body. It wasn't sunny but there was still a defused glitter to him. Bella gasped at the pure beauty of his masculine body. Where Edward's muscles were lean and leonine Carlisle was more matured and defined. There was absolutely nothing young and developing about Carlisle's body. He had the body of someone who had lived life and was able to grow in strength, he is the epitome of masculinity. He was dazzling her, not with his eyes, but with the sheer magnificence of his body.

Bella's now calm breathing returned to a pant as he undid his pants and pushed both his pants and his boxers down until they fell freely to his feet. He stood there in all his naked glory to allow Bella to take him all in. He knew exactly when her eyes fell to his almost painfully erect cock when her pants were interrupted and her breath caught. Her eyes bugged and she looked down to the dildo he bought that was lying innocently on the edge of the blanket, and then back up to his massive dick. He smirked as she repeated the process in disbelief that he was actually bigger than the dildo she had been so afraid of before.

"We don't have to do this Bella." He said. "I can use the dildo if you would be more comfortable." He bent to pick it up again when she spoke.

"No Carlisle," She said. "I-I want you."

He didn't say another word and he knelt down before her, opening her legs to make room for himself. He slowly moved up her body, inhaling deeply when his nose was over her sex. His chest rumbled with appreciation because as nervous or as scared as she may be, she was still very aroused and wet as she waited for him. He kept moving up her body, dipping his cold tongue into her naval and making her jump. He laughed lightly but kept moving. When he reached her breasts he swirled his tongue around one before sucking it into his mouth. She moaned and he felt her relax a bit below him. He kept up his ministrations and she wound her hands back into his thick golden locks, trying to pull him closer. He moved over to her other breast and followed the same routine, swirling his tongue around and over her taut nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

He grabbed her other breast and stroked and pinched and teased it with his fingers. More tension melted out of Bella's body as she purred his name. He decided to test her readiness and brought his hips down and ground his erection into her. They both groaned and her hips bucked automatically into his causing him to hiss. Almost there...

He kissed her lightly and then slowly deepened their kiss. Their tongues did an intricate dance together as if they had been intimate with each other for years. He braced his weight on one of his forearms while he moved his free hand from her breast to her pulsating nub.

"Oh god Carlisle." She panted against his lips as he let his finger rub slow circles over her nub. "Please Carlisle more." She said as she bucked again his hand. The tip of his penis touched her slick folds and he hissed at the warm contact.

He slid two fingers into her and a kind of guttural grunt escaped from her lips that made his dick twitch. He swirled and thrust his tongue in and out of her mouth, mimicking the fingers in her dripping core. He kept stretching her while pushing her to another orgasm.

"Please let me feel you Carlisle." Bella whimpered almost incoherently and he knew that she was close.

He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at her entrance. Her body automatically bucked against him, pressing his head inside of her. Her eyes grew big and he quickly began to rub circles over her nub again to keep her distracted and relaxed. It worked because she moaned into his mouth and she tightened her grip on his hair. He pressed slowly into her and then pulled almost all the way out. Then he pushed a little further into her again. He kept going until he reached her barrier.

She didn't know how her body wasn't splitting in half at the moment. His gentle touch kept her calm, and though she knew she should be tense and scared as his pulsating length stretched her impossibly; she just couldn't bring herself to feel those things. She felt as he hit her barrier but he was careful not to push through it. She could feel that now addictive tightening in her stomach again as his fingers and cock did wonderful and impossible things to her. In her mind she was chanting his name and singing his praises but in actuality all that fell from her mouth were unintelligible sounds and moans.

"Let go Bella." Carlisle pleaded with her. His voice was stressed because he had never felt someone so tight around his cock before. It was taking all of his strength and compassion to remember that this was her first time. He wanted to drill into her with abandon but he couldn't. So he pushed her forward to another sweet release as he encouraged her to go over.

When her orgasm hit it was more powerful and her walls clamped down on Carlisle like a vice. She screamed out his name and he roared harshly and pushed through her hymen with one swift stroke. She let out a loud cry as she felt her hymen rip within her but she was so caught up in the pleasure of her orgasm that the pain of her hymen breaking seemed to push her that much further into the stratosphere.

Carlisle moved his fingers away from her clit and grabbed the blanket with both hands. He was struggling with trying to keep himself completely still as she hissed at the stinging that was now making itself known as she came down from her high. She was taking deep breaths as the stinging began to subside. His entire body was shaking as her blood assaulted his nose. Now instead of stinging, his trembling body began to illicit other feelings within her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips gently and he took this for the green light to begin moving.

He pulled almost all the way out and the pushed back in to the hilt. Her arms tightened around his neck as she cried out. He couldn't seem to contain the growls and purrs from his body as he moved around her tight wet core. She stretched perfectly to accommodate is large girth and he fucking loved it.

"Oh Isabella you feel so good." He moaned as he picked up the pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him to go deeper. "So-fucking-good. Ugh-so-fucking-tight." He managed.

She had never heard him curse before but it went straight to her core and her walls twitched around him. His eyes rolled back in his head and her dove into her deeper.

"Shit Carlisle, like that!" She yelled as he moved his hips around in a circle trying to find that special spot within her. His circling hips rubbed against her swollen nub and made her shudder.

"Oh god Isabella!" Carlisle choked out as her shudder almost made him come undone. "You want it right here?" He asked as he hit her g-spot like a bulls-eye.

Bella screamed like a banshee. She was losing her grip on reality as Carlisle drilled her sacred spot over and over and over again.

"Who can make you scream out like that Isabella?" He demanded as he punctuated his question with another hit to her sweet spot. She cried out again and her hips involuntarily ground into him pushing his hold over himself. "Fuck Isabella, tell me!" He dove into her harder than before making her cry out his name.

"Carlisle! Only you Carlisle." She whimpered. He ground his hips into hers again. "Fuck!" She spat at the cloudy sky above.

Just as much as his cursing drove her crazy her cursing did the same to him. He was rapidly losing the battle with his body. He needed her to come for him.

"Fuck Bella!" He moaned as her body shuddered around him again. "Come for me Isabella."

"Ugh, so close." She panted. "Come with me!"

"Yes," he moaned. "Come for me all over my dick and I will spill my seed deep in your hot, tight, sweet pussy."

His words went straight to the nerve endings in her core as her body shuddered violently and seized up. Her core gripped his dick like he never thought a human would be able to. She shook violently as her orgasm rocketed through her body. It was more intense than any he had brought her before hand and his name flew through her lips over and over and over again.

He could no longer keep hold of himself and with another deep and hard stroke he was true to his word as he spilled his cool seed deep inside Bella's hot core. He chanted her name like a mantra. They laid there wrapped in each others arms and they were still connected as little tremors ran through them both, making them both groan. Neither wanted to move because they were afraid to break the spell of the moment. They laid there connected with his head on her breasts, his weight still on his forearms though he made small circles with his thumb against her shoulder. She let her fingers run through his beautiful golden locks over and over.

They laid there for an immeasurable amount of time until Carlisle's pants began to ring. They both sighed and hugged each others naked body one last time before he disengaged himself and answered his phones. It was Edward.

"Carlisle, you've been gone for quite a while is everything alright?" Edward asked.

"Yes Edward, everything is fine. I guess we've just lost track of time. We've been walking through the woods having a great little chat." Carlisle replied. He looked over to Bella to see that she was pulling on her panties already.

"Is everything really alright with her?" Edward asked worriedly. "You would tell me if there was something wrong."

"That's a sticky slope Edward." Carlisle said after a brief pause. "While she is human she is my patient and that means that she has a right to privacy. Having said that, and having Bella's permission. I can assure you both as her doctor and your father that she is really okay. She just had a few personal issues she wanted to go over with me."

Edward let out a sigh of relief. He knew that Carlisle would never lie to him. "Thanks Carlisle. What took so long?"

"Well after we went over her questions we were coming back but then got sidetracked. One answer led to another questions and eventually we made it around somehow to each other's lives. You know there's hardly ever a time for us to just talk when something is not wrong, when she's not bleeding or when she's not being hunted by someone. She's really a pleasant girl."

Edward laughed. "Point taken Carlisle." He said through chuckles. "We will spend more quality family time together."

"Thanks son."

"Can I speak to Bella for a second?" Edward asked.

"Actually she's trying to dust off her dress. Apparently you can fall when your not walking while your vampire father in law is getting a blanket out of the trunk."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. It's just a scrape, but she may have a bruise from the rock her knee hit. She may walk with a limp for a few days as the bruise heals."

Edward laughed. "That sounds like my Bella."

"I am going to take her home so that she can change and then we will be back at the house. I told her that we can try to track down Alice."

"Amazingly she's here." Edward said. "She just walked in ten minutes ago. Jasper threatened to remove her legs so that she wouldn't have a choice but to be still and spend five minutes with him."

Carlisle sighed. "We will see you shortly."

"Okay," Edward replied. "Esme wants me to come and referee so I better go."

"Alright." And with that they both hung up their phones. When Carlisle turned back to Bella she was fully dressed and only her hair showed the signs of their recent activity. He gave her a small smile as she tried to flatten it out and then he got dressed at vampire speed.

"What have we done Carlisle?" Bella moaned. The guilt for her had already set in.

"We will call it a necessary medical procedure." Carlisle said with a smirk. He was feeling just as sad and guilty as she was but didn't think that it would help either one of them to show it.

"What about the walk and talking about our histories?" She questions. "You know I'm a horrible liar."

"If anyone asks you can go over things you already know about me and then talk about yourself. That way we will only be speaking the truth."

Bella nodded and stood as she churned around the things she would say. Carlisle gathered the blanket and the dildo in his arms. "Would you like to keep this? You have a ways to go between now and when you are turned."

Bella chewed on her bottom lip as she thought and Carlisle's dick twitched in his pants. "Yes, I think I will keep it. I don't think I will use it but it can't hurt to be prepared.

"Why do I have to change clothes?" She asked just to have something to say that will distract her from the fact that she would have to climb on Carlisle's back again to get back to his car.

"Because sweet Bella, you smell like sex." He replied as he knelt down so that she could climb on his back easier. "Though Edward is a virgin, he knows what sex smell's like and it would not be good if he smelled our sex on you."

"Good point." She conceded. "And the bruise?"

"You need a reason to go home and shower." He replied reasonably. "Beside whenever you fall you usually bruise. Anyway, you may be a little sore after this and you need a cover as to why you are walking funny. A bruise on the knee will give you a good reason."

He took off into the trees and they reached the car in no time. He set her down, and again he held her shoulder until she was stable on her feet. He opened the car door and helped her inside before placing the folded blanket and the brown paper bag on her lap.

They drove in companionable silence all the way to her house. They both felt guilt over deceiving their partners but neither one could find it in themselves to feel guilt over their actual deed. He pulled into her driveway, which was absent of Charlie's cruiser, and they both got out.

"Would you like to wait inside?" Bella said as she started for the front door.

"Actually I am going to take care of this blanket, there's no saving it." He said with a small smirk. "Here don't forget your friend." He handed her the discrete brown paper bag. He thought it was adorable that after the afternoon they shared she would still blush so deeply at a freaking dildo.

"Yeah, um thanks." She replied taking the paper bag and turning back to the house.

She showered and changed, into some jeans and a t-shirt. In the time it took her to shower and change Carlisle took lighter fluid from his trunk then ran at top speed to the other side of town through the alleyways and set the damning blanket on fire and tossing it into a dumpster. He got back when Bella was dressing and he waited in the living room for her to come down.

"Uh, Carlisle I was thinking while I got dressed. I don't have a bruise on my knee."

"Come here and put your foot on my knee." He said. She quietly complied. He used one hand to hold her calf and she grabbed his shoulder to keep her balance. He lightly tapped her knee with the palm of his hand, careful not to let any of his fingers touch. The last thing that he needed was her bruise to look like a hand print. She gasped more from the suddenness of his tap then the pain, pain wise she'd had worse. "It's not going to show now but it should really soon."

She stepped down on the leg he just marked and there was a twinge in her knee. She would definitely be limping. It was just as well because she was beginning to feel sore in other, more private places.

Carlisle stood and lifted Bella into his arms bridal style and flitted over to the front door.

"Wait." she said just as he was about to open the door. He stood still and waited for her to continue her thoughts. "Before we go back to our lives I just wanted to say thank you Carlisle."

"You are more than welcome, my dear Isabella." He replied and his liquid golden eyes were burning with sincerity.

"Goodbye Carlisle." She said in a smaller voice and leaned her head towards his.

"Goodbye my dearest Isabella." He replied and closed the distance between their lips. They kissed with all the passion they had in the meadow because they knew that there would never be another time like this. When they finally broke away from each other, Carlisle reached for the door again but once again Bella stopped him.

"Wait, one last thing." She said as she swatted his hand away from the door knob.

"Yes my dearest one?" He replied. He was trying to keep his face straight so that he wouldn't laugh at the thought of a weak human swatting the hand of a strong vampire.

"What do I tell the others when they ask what we were doing?"

"You tell them that I was helping you break through an unneeded barrier." He smiled deviously and she blushed.

And with that they were out the door and on their way back to their lives; lives that included loves that they were both more than happy with; lives where they will be closer for their experience and therefore make the entire family closer; lives were there will no longer be any unneeded barriers.

The End.

****************************************************************************************************

Please review review review, there aren't words to describe reviews gives me. I hope you enjoyed this and I cannot wait to read what you think. Thanks again for taking the time.


End file.
